Days in Space
by Scruffylookin'scoundrel1977
Summary: The Falcon's on the way to Bespin. How will Han and Leia survive 34 days together in space fighting their feelings for each other? My first fanfic EVER! I really hope you enjoy this story! :) RATED M
1. Of asteroids and caves

**This is my first fanfic ever and I'm so excited to share it with you! Huge thanks to Hickystrayts for helping on my writing! This is my take on the journey to Bespin. I use both POV's (Han's and Leia's). I really hope you like this story! :) and if you don't please don't be so hard on me.**

If someone would have told Leia Organa that one day she would be stuck in an asteroid field with an arrogant, bantha crap Corellian smuggler and his Wookiee friend, she would have thought they were out of their minds. But it was all real. She was sitting in the navigator's chair behind the biggest pig-headed man in the galaxy, trying to escape Imperial Star Destroyers! She was starting to think Solo had finally lost it.

She was wild with panic, there were asteroids and Imperials everywhere. Though she had to admit that if it was not for the captain's skills they would probably be dead by now…

"You don't have to do this to impress me" Leia said, her eyes fixed on the asteroids ahead.

"Sir, sir, the possibility of successfully navigating an asteroid field is approximately 3,720 to one!" C3PO said. He was obviously more scared than any of them.

"Never tell me the odds." Han said coolly.

This man! I don't know if he's brave or just plain stupid.

Some of the Star Destroyers began to explode as they were damaged by the asteroids.

Maybe he's not as bad as I thought.

Leia actually found herself admiring Han's piloting skills. She had always known he was a great pilot, but now more than ever. She was still angry at him, though. The ship suddenly started moving erratically around and C3PO started screaming and momentarily, so did Leia.

Okay he's just plain stupid.

"You said you wanted to be around when I make a mistake, this could be it sweetheart." said Han.

"I take it back." She was trying to keep calm. "We're gonna get pulverized if we stay here much longer."

"Can't really argue with that." He said, never taking his eyes off the asteroids. "I'm going closer to one of the big ones."

Is he nuts?!

"Closer?!" Leia asked. Now she was getting really scared.

"Closer?!" C3PO repeated.

[Shut up] Chewie growled at him.

Han was now trying to lose the Destroyers, flying between two mountainous asteroid walls. The Star Destroyers were crushed as they attempted to pursue the Falcon.

FINALLY! Thought Leia happily, though she knew it would not be long before more started coming.

"Oh, this is suicide there is nowhere to go," C3PO said.

That droid really gets on my nerves. She thought.

"There that looks pretty good." Han said.

Leia did not know what he was doing anymore. And it is not like he bothered explaining.

"What looks pretty good?" Leia asked, not knowing what he was about to do.

He ignored her. "Yeah, that'll do nicely."

God, he's infuriating! She thought angrily.

"Excuse me ma'am, where are we going?" the droid asked her.

Leia shrugged. Like I would know, she thought. Han then lurched the Falcon inside a cave.

"I hope you know what you're doing." She said to him, feeling a little scared.

"Yeah, me too." He responded. He went a little deeper inside the cave and landed the Falcon.

"Now what are we supposed to do?" Leia enquired, wearily.

"Wait 'til they're gone." He said before getting up from his chair.

"What are we going to do in the mean time? I'm not just going to sit here and wait for them to go."

Han sighed and said "I'm gonna go try fix the hyperdrive. But I don't think your Worshipfulness can help with that." Leia thought of disagreeing, but he was right and she hated to admit it. "You can help Chewie and Goldenrod here in the cockpit."

Leia nodded.

"Chewie let me know if any Imps get inside the cave."

[Yes, cub.] Chewie growled. With that Han walked out the cockpit.

"Do you need my help?" Leia asked the Wookie.

Chewie signaled the control panel [You can wire this cables, Little Princess.] he growled softly.

Leia looked at C3PO for translation,

"Chewbacca says you could help by wiring the cables, Your Highness." C3PO translated.

"Okay."

 **To be continued…**

 **Please review! And tell me what you think! Oh, and tell me if you thought it was short or if I did something wrong or if you don't like the plot (I really hope you do).Hope you liked the first chapter!**


	2. Thinking about her

Chapter 2: Think of her

 **Han's POV**

Han couldn't stop thinking about her. He was trying to fix the hyperdrive but she kept intruding his thoughts. Right now he should be on his way to pay Jabba but he couldn't leave without knowing she was okay. He tried to get her to her transport but it was too late, so he brought her with him. He had to save her. He cared for her. He loved her. He realized he loved her in Ord Mantell. He had loved her since the Death Star but couldn't admit it to himself.

When she got shot by that bounty hunter he felt like his whole world was falling into pieces right in front of him. When he saw her lying there, motionless, barely breathing he couldn't stop asking the gods why wasn't that him. That was supposed to be him.

He thanked the gods she had made it okay. When they got back to base he knew it was time to leave. It wasn't safe anymore. He would stay if he was the only one in danger. But now Leia was in danger too. He couldn't bear the thought of her getting hurt because of him.

In Ord Mantell he had promised Leia he would stay with the rebellion. And it was true he had decided to stay. But after what happened he needed to break that promise no matter how hard it was.

He could still remember that night on Ord Mantell when he almost kissed her. He would've kissed her if it wasn't for that bounty hunter who had impeccable sense of timing. He could still see the way she looked at him with those big brown eyes. She had never looked so beautiful.

Han wanted her, had wanted her since after the Death Star. I mean who could blame him? She was beautiful, smart, brave and infuriating. She drived him CRAZY. At first it was only lust, but lust quickly turned into something more… love.

He wished he would've left after the battle, so he wouldn't be hurting so badly now. After leaving this cave he was getting her back to base, then he could pay off his debt with Jabba, where he knew his death awaited. But it was the thought of never seeing her again, never getting the chance to tell her and show her how much he loved her that was killing him inside.

He started thinking about their fight in the south passage. Why couldn't she admit she loved him?

 _Like you can,_ answered his other part of the brain.

It was true. He couldn't tell her he loved her, but not because he didn't want to. He wanted to tell her how he felt but he was scared, he hadn't felt this way before. And what if she really didn't love him after all?

He wouldn't be able to live with that. Plus, admitting his feelings will make it harder for him to leave.

Since their return from Ord Mantell Han always started fighting with Leia, he thought making her hate him would make it easier to leave, but it didn't. Her hate only brought an unfamiliar and almost unbearable pain to his chest.

 _But if it doesn't make it easier for me at least it will for her. H_ e thought sadly.

Suddenly out of nowhere he remembered the kiss Leia gave Luke. The thought brought an ache to his chest. She had hurt him badly, the worst way she could. He knew he made her angry, he actually loved to see her all riled up, she looked so beautiful. But he never expected her to kiss Luke. Han loved the kid like a brother but seeing the smile on his face after Leia kissed him… made Han want to punch him, just wipe that stupid smirk off his face! But he couldn't blame the kid for having a crush on the princess.

Han always wondered if Leia loved Luke. Just the bare thought…

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath trying to clear his thoughts. He wondered how long he had been here.

He opened his eyes and looked at the chrono. He'd been back here for almost an hour!

He needed to shut down the ship now, so he started making his way back to the cockpit.

 **To be continued…**

 **I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review if you can ;) xx**


	3. Motives

**Sorry for the delay of this chapter, real life can be a struggle sometimes…**

 **Thank you so much for your reviews!**

 **Big thank you to Hickystrayts for all the help!**

 **I really hope you like this chapter! x**

While Leia was working in the cockpit's control panel, she could not stop thinking about him. She wanted to know why Han came back for her. _He's a scoundrel right? He doesn't care about anyone –his own words- then why did he come back?_

 _Maybe he really cares… Stop it Leia, he doesn't care. If he did, he wouldn't be leaving!_

She struggled to understand why he had changed so much after the mission to Ord Mantell. He did not talk to her and if he did, it was only to start a fight. Why did he act so strange?

After the blaster bolt Leia was left with no memory of the last four hours of the mission. And she wondered what happened between her and Han. She tried to ask but he always ignored her. And that made her yell at him which eventually led to more fighting.

The cockpit door swooshed open breaking Leia's train of thoughts.

"I'm gonna shut down everything but the emergency power systems." Han said while pushing some switches.

"Sir, I'm almost afraid to ask, but does that include shutting me down too?" asked C3PO.

"No, I need to talk to the Falcon find out what's wrong with the hyperdrive" he said, before the ship started lurching. Leia was lucky the Wookie was behind her keeping her from falling.

"Sir, it's quite possible this asteroid isn't entirely stable." C3P0 said, after the movements stopped.

"Not entirely stable? I'm glad you're here to tell us this things." He said sarcastically. "Chewie take the professor to the back and plug him to the hyperdrive!"

[Gladly!] he growled.

"Sometimes I just don't understand human behaviour, after all, I'm only trying to do my job"- C3PO protested, but the door slammed shut cutting him off.

The ship lurched again sending her backwards and Leia found herself in the arms of a certain handsome smuggler. She felt comfortable in his warm embrace _. No, no, no, no!_ She started panicking.

"Let go." She told him, desperate to get away from his arms.

"Shh" he hissed, rising a finger to silence her.

She squirmed in his arms "Let go, please" she begged.

"Don't get excited."

"Captain being held by you isn't quite enough to get me excited."

"Sorry, sweetheart" he stood up and released her, "we haven't got time for anything else" he smiled with that lopsided grin of his and exited the cockpit.

Great just great! I'm starting to think it would've been better if he'd left me with Vader! After a while she found herself missing the warmth of his arms…

When she finished with the control panel Han told her to work on the microfuser.

"Oh, where is R2 when I need him! Sir I don't know where your ship learned to communicate but it has the most peculiar dialect. I believe it says that the power coupling in the negative access has been polarised. I'm afraid we'll have to replace it." When Han heard C3PO say this he stood and went to see what the droid was talking about.

"Well of course I'll have to replace it." He stated trying to sound as if he had known the entire time. "Here" he gave the Wookie the rope, "And Chewie" he said looking up at him "I think we better replaced the negative power coupling." He whispered.

Chewie growled in agreement.

Han headed for the princess to see how she was doing and found her struggling with a valve. He stood behind her and placed his hands over hers to help her pull the valve, but as soon as he made contact the princess hit him with her elbow.

"Hey, Your Worship I'm only trying to help." He said.

"Will you please stop calling me that?"

"Sure, Leia"

 _Why won't this thing go up!_ She sighed "You make it so difficult sometimes"

"I do, I really do. You could be a little nicer though, c'mon admit it sometimes you think I'm alright."

 _I give up with this thing!_ She released the valve and raised her now sore hand to her lips.

"Occasionally, maybe, when you aren't acting like a scoundrel" she said before Han took her hand and started massaging it.

Force his hands are so warm,

"Scoundrel… scoundrel?" he repeated.

She gave him a small nod and he chuckled softly.

"Stop that." She said referring to his hand massaging hers.

"Stop what?" he gave her an innocent look.

"Stop that. My hands are dirty _." What a great excuse Leia!_ She thought sarcastically.

"My hands are dirty too. What are you afraid of?"

"Afraid?"

"You're trembling"

"I'm not trembling" _That did not come out the way I planned. What is happening to me?_

"You like me because I'm a scoundrel there aren't enough scoundrels in your life." He was so close now Leia could feel his warm breath on her cheeks.

"I happen to like nice men." I don't even know what I'm saying anymore.

"I'm a nice man." Their faces were already touching.

"No you're not, you're-" Han's lips came down crashing with hers in a soft kiss and Leia could not think. She was only aware of the movements of Han's soft, warm lips against hers…

"Sir, sir, I've isolated the powerflux coupling!"

Leia felt his lips and embrace leave her suddenly and opened her eyes to see C3PO on the doorway.

"Thank you. Thank you very much!" Han snapped.

 _I need to go now!_ She panicked and left, swiftly heading towards the cockpit.

When Han turned around the princess was gone.

What just happened?! He thought. I kissed the princess… he had never tasted lips sweeter than hers, but why had she run away? Because you're leaving you idiot.

He gave one last look to the corridor the princess had just left.

"Leia" he whispered softly before getting back to work.


End file.
